Days
by SanSith
Summary: Their days of spring is just beginning.


**The Worst**

Yuu opened his eyes slowly. A ray of sunshine fell onto his face and stung his eyes. He heard the chatter of the classroom around him. He slowly lifted his head up and looked. There were more students in the classroom now. He had been sleeping for quite some time. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time. -Fifteen minutes until the first bell. He put his phone back into his pocket and got up from his seat.

Nobody seemed noticed him. Everyone was busy in their own worlds. –Talking with each other, arguing, telling jokes and laughing, his classroom was lively as always. Yuu let out a sigh. He was never good with large crowds. They made him feel like he was suffocating. He loosened the necktie around his collar as he made his way towards the door. Yuu grabbed the door handle and pulled. –Was it always so easy to pull it? He heard a small squeal from the other side and in the next second, he was hit with something heavy.

When Yuu recovered from the initial shock, he was on the ground. For some reason, he couldn't move his body and the whole class was silent. He tried to prop himself up. Shifting his gaze above him, he was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. They had the perfect shade of green in them. -Not too dark and not too bright and with long eyelashes. He was so captivated by them that he couldn't look away. He regained his senses only when he heard the burst of laughter of the class around him.

"H-hey, are you alright..?" He blurted out finally. " Um… Can you get off of m-?"

There was a sudden movement above him and he was _slammed_ back onto the ground. The laughter around him renewed. He looked up again to find a girl standing before him. She was _beautiful_. More beautiful than any girl he had ever seen in his life. A cascade of black hair fell across her back. She had her bag slung over one shoulder. Her body proportions were close to perfection. In fact, Yuu had never seen a girl look that cute in the school uniform. He could feel his heartbeat get faster. She was looking down at him with a face filled with… concern? Anger? Fear? Yuu couldn't decide which it was.

Yuu scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. Now the class had begun to _roar_ with laughter. Yuu felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Without uttering another word, he brushed past the girl and ran out of the classroom.

Yuu ran as fast as he could. His excitement and his embarrassment had given him wings. He had no idea of the ruckus he was causing, running down the corridors like that. He made a few sharp turns and ran up three flights of stairs to stop finally at a locked door. He searched his pockets and pulled out a small key, which he used to unlock the door. He felt warm sunlight on his face and a light breeze on his hair as he entered the rooftop of the building. Entering the rooftop, he closed the door behind him for good measure. He wasn't going to take another chance after what happened.

This was Yuu's _sanctuary_ at school. It was the only place he could think clearly. –And it was also his hideout. He was sure that he was the only one who had a spare key to the rooftop. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then, he walked to the railing of the rooftop and looked down. No matter how many time he had seen it, it never ceased to amaze him. He could see the whole school from up there. The courtyards were empty but a distinct chatter reached his ears from below. After looking out for a few more seconds, Yuu sat down keeping his back against the railing.

Yuu tried to recollect what happened. Scenes from the situation he was in earlier flashed before his eyes. The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he became. But for some reason, he couldn't get that girl's image off of his mind. Who was she? What was she doing in his classroom? One after the other, questions started popping up in his mind. But he was sure of one thing. –That girl -Whoever she was- was not a student of his high-school.

For all he knew, he had just become the laughing stock of the whole classroom for times to come. It was hard enough being in that classroom, but now he was being laughed at too. –And the worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it! Yuu desperately thought of a way to clear things. A way to make things go back to how it was before. Finally, giving up all hope, he got up from where he was sitting. The sun had risen higher in the sky and the wind felt warmer than before. Yuu stretched his arms and legs before taking another look at the school-grounds.

Just then, the first bell of the day rang. Yuu listened to it as it echoed through the school-grounds. He let out a sigh. Going back to the class wasn't an option. Not at all with what happened earlier. Then again, if he went down he could get a glimpse of that girl again.

"And this time, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind…"  
Yuu thought fiercely as he exited the rooftop. No matter how hard he looked on his way back, there wasn't a girl who even slightly resembled the one that bumped on to him earlier. It made Yuu's temper rise even more. People just don't disappear like that. –Do they?

Yuu made his way back to the classroom. Another wave of laughter spread as he entered the class. Yuu could feel everyone's gaze burning on to him again. He tried to ignore them. Yuu made his way to his seat and seated himself, putting his head between his crossed arms. Around him, he could still hear a low murmur and an occasional laugh. More than any day, Yuu wanted the teacher to come in and begin the homeroom. But even that didn't seem to happen anytime soon.

Shindou Yuu was having the worst day of his high-school carrier and the class wasn't even started yet.


End file.
